


He Talks in His Sleep (Part I)

by knaval



Series: He Talks in His Sleep [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Sleep Walking, Sleep talking, sleep talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaval/pseuds/knaval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles talks in his sleep. It makes sense to Derek, because Stiles never shuts up in the daytime, so why would he stop when he was asleep?</p><p>Ooooooooooooooooor how Derek and Stiles get into the habit of sleeping together ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Talks in His Sleep (Part I)

Stiles Stilinski talks in his sleep. 

At first, Derek dismisses it. It pisses him off a little, but it makes sense to him. Stiles never stops talking , so why wouldn't he continue talking in his sleep? It's not like Derek can go in there and duct tape Stiles' mouth shut, Stiles doesn't even know he's on the roof. The Sheriff's house might be the safest place in Beacon Hills for him-- no one knows he's there, and he's unlikely to go there in the first place. Besides, anyone chasing or hunting him would have to deal with the Sheriff. So outside he stayed, and with the wall between him and Stiles, he tried not to listen to it.

Until the night it won't stop raining. He stays out in the wet until he sees a squirrel in a tree not too much higher up than he get struck by lightning. He slips inside before he realizes it, making his way in the dark. 

The room smells so strongly of Stiles and stale food it nearly sends him back outside. But he's tired, soaked and bleeding, and despite the smell it's warm and inviting/.

He reaches for a blanket off the bed, freezing as Stiles roles over and and grunts, "Mom?" He's frozen until Stiles shifts again, mumbling, "Mom, don't go. You don't have to go yet."

Derek goes to the chair without the blanket, sleeping lightly there, and he's gone before Stiles wakes up.

The next night it's still raining, but there's a blanket folded up on the chair for him. Derek realizes the room must have smelled of him when he left, even enough for a human to perceive. The night after that it doesn't rain much, but the window is unlocked. 

It's a wordless communication between the two of them over the next few weeks. Stiles leaving out a pillow, even a sleeping bag, Derek folding it up and locking the window before he leaves. He can hardly ignore Stiles' unconscious muttering inside though. It's often about his mother, repeating things he must have said to her so often the words fall from his mouth without a thought. "I miss you", "get better soon", "we need you", and "I'll stay here tonight". 

Sometimes he mutters about Scott, like he's dreaming that they're getting in trouble again. He sighs in rehearsed promises that they won't get in trouble, "swear it's legit", "I promise this is the last time", "Stop being a chicken", "what's the worst thing that could happen". Derek snorts at that last one. 

Between mumbles of schemes and soundbites of persuasion he throws in a caring question, "Didja 'member your inhaler?" He mumbles that one night and Derek is struck by the question, aware of how his heart seems to skip in some form of empathetic gratitude for Scott. Derek's just picked up the blanket left out for him when Stiles mumbles the concerns of the inhaler to dream-Scott, followed up by a "Dn'worry buddy, I gotcha a spare," and Derek realizes he's never thanked Stiles for any of this. He spots an old spare inhaler on the desk, still there even though Scott's been a werewolf for a couple months now. 

He stares, transfixed for a moment. There's an eternal gratefulness that holds him, grateful for how there are still kind people in the world. It's dark but the the crescent moonlight pours in through the window, drawing sharp shadows over Stiles' face and contouring his face in angles and plane, skin awash with pale light and punctuated by moles that hide at the corners of the angles of his face. He looks older, Derek realizes, than when he first met and threatened him. His hair has grown out some and he's more of a man than the child Derek had treated him as. The moment ends when Stiles whines with a pout to dream-Scott, "Allison's stealing you."

Derek watches as he continues on dreaming of his friends, mumbling aloud the whole time. He compliments Lydia even in his sleep, often followed by a sigh, and "Not like you notice me." Sometimes there's even a high pitched "Ericaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" where he sounds a little scared, a panicked, "Boyd your girlfriend's out to kill me", and other times a resentful, "Jackson's such an asshole. And he's stupid. He doesn't even know what day it is." Stiles giggles to himself because apparently it's a lot funnier in his dreams.

It kind of bugs Derek when he realizes he doesn't know the date either; he's lost track of that for ages. He searches through the room for a calender, resting when he finds out its a Tuesday. When he sits down again, he wonders why it bothered him so much, but he's unable to come up with an answer. 

One night he hears his name. He thinks Stiles is awake, looking up. Stiles is asleep, strewn over his bed. His face twitches and the dream turns again before he can finish the thought, muttering net, "I'll show you my lacrosse stick." Derek snorts at that and forces himself to sleep before he has to listen to another one of Stiles' fairly pornographic dreams. It's not so much because it's too awkward to sleep next to him during those dreams, but the cheesy dialogue once made him laugh so hard he woke the Sheriff. 

Somehow he feels more comfortable around Stiles when he's asleep than when he's awake. It's almost like he's a different person.

Most days he's not even chased anymore, he just wants to get in out of the cold, the wind, and the rain. He suspects he also goes because he's grown used to Stiles' sleeptalking, because now he's used to someone being there when he wakes, because he can't fall asleep when Stiles isn't there. His bed in the burnt shell of the Hale house is too wide and too empty. He spends less and less time there, one day noticing that he's no longer used to the linger smell of smoke that still haunts the halls. He had never realized before how suffocating it was, that he had been drowning himself in it by not leaving more often.

Once he forgets a bloody shirt there, leaving a note that he's borrowing one of Stiles (plainer) tees. A few nights later when he needs to stay again, its folded up by the window, stainless. It smells like Stiles.

One night he turns up to find Stiles turned in his bed, sleeping shortways instead of longways, his long legs hanging over the edge as he fails to curl up enough. A barrier of pillows down the middle separates the bed into two halves. It takes Derek a few nights to realize, and another two to give in to sharing the bed. Sleeping shortways lasts barely a night. Derek picks Stiles up and refits him on the side against the wall, and remakes the pillow barrier. He takes the side further from the, closer to the window. There's not much wiggle room sideways, but his feet fit onto the bed and that's what he cares about more. Soon enough Derek can lay claim to a specific pillow and side of the bed, shoving Stiles over or prying the pillow from him in the middle of the night. 

The barrier lasts a little less than a week, because Derek quickly gets used to using more than one pillow and Stiles always rolls over it anyway. 

At first Stiles stays curled up against the wall and Derek hangs on the edge of the bed, but gradually they grow more accustomed to each other being there, easier with being so close. Somehow, eventually, Derek discovers Stiles not only talks in his sleep, but clings as well, often hooking a leg over Derek's. Somehow he barely notices the clinging, only when he has to peel Stiles off of him in the morning. So he sighs and he lets him.

Until he has a dream about Stiles. The next night he puts the pillow barrier back up.

**Author's Note:**

> note: this is a little unorganized if you want to suggest anything thankyou because i would like to go back and reorganize/add to this work so please tell me what you liked, what needs work, or whatever yknow just feedback because feedback is the best


End file.
